Welcome to This Cursed Life
by Starlight Girl
Summary: oneshot. My way i think how the gang met Aelita for the first time. Takes place after Garage Kids. Please review.


_**Welcome to This Cursed World **_

By: Starlight Girl

My idea of how the gang meets Aelita for the first time. Takes place after Garage Kids. Enjoy! FYI: It's a one shot.

"Well, then let's got back!"

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie were all sitting on one of the outdoor benches outside of the school.

"Why? We only go back if something bad happens here on Earth." Jeremie told Odd, the newest member of the crew, "And besides, why do you want to go back when you came trembling out of the scanners saying you don't want to go back."

"Well, that was my first time you know. Know I'm ready for anything." Odd said making himself look like a big tough guy.

"If Odd wants to go back, then let's." Ulrich said, "We need to figure out what is with all those towers and if anything or anybody else is there."

"I highly doubt that." Jeremie said, "I mean, it's hard enough for you to even fight there, how can a person even live there?"

"Still, Jeremie." Yumi said, "It's a good idea to do that. Who knows maybe Ulrich right, so let us go, tonight."

"Deal." Odd and Ulrich said.

"Okay, we can do it, only if we do it tonight and if we find nothing then that is it going there just for the heck of it."

Everybody smiled and went their separate ways. They would meet at the factory at 8:00 pm sharp.

**8:00 pm at the Factory **

"Okay, we are all here, so get to the scanners." Jeremie said and turned to his computer screen, "Just make sure you are careful, guys."

"We will." They all said in the elevator.

"Don't worry Jeremie!" Odd said, "You got me right?"

"Lucky us." Jeremie chuckled.

"We're here, Jeremie." Yumi's voice sounded through the computer speakers.

"Okay, here we go." Jeremie said as he started typing on the keyboard, "Transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

A second later, the three pre-teens all landed in a strange land.

"Got there safe guys?" Jeremie's voice could be heard throughout the area. They were all in the mountain area. Odd in his cat like outfit, Yumi as a geisha fighter, and Ulrich as a samurai.

"Yes, Jeremie." Ulrich said, "We got here in one piece."

"Okay, remember that we are only staying here for no longer than two hours, we need to get back before the school finds us gone and before we get attacked."

"Got it!" And they were off.

"Should we split up? We can cover more ground that way." Odd said as he looked at all the land ahead of him.

"No way, Odd!" Jeremie said, "It's too dangerous and what if we get attacked, you'd be helpless."

"Jeremie's right, Odd." Yumi said as she was running with the others, "It's not safe enough and that's why we're here right now, so we can become experts at this place."

They slowed to a walk then a halt when they heard a low moan. A moan that could either come from a thing or a human.

"Umm, Jeremie?" Odd asked slightly worried, "What was that noise?"

"I really don't know Odd. I don't see anything on my screen. You wanna come in now?" Jeremie asked.

"Wait, listen." Ulrich said.

Another moan could be heard. This time it sounded more human like. Like a girl moaning in pain.

"It's coming form behind those rocks." Odd said as he began to lead the group to the rocks. As they got closer the moans got louder. Whoever it was they either were friends or foe. It had to be a foe. They were positive.

Ulrich stopped them with his sword before the saw what was behind the rocks.

"I'll go first." Ulrich said and he put his sword in front of him.

He moved around the rock and saw something lying on the ground. It was pink with some green. It or she was just lying there, clutching her side in pain. What ever it was, it was hurt and wasn't able to fight.

Ulrich was confused. What was he going to do? This seemed to be like a human, and if it was, what was he going to do to it?

"Ulrich?" Yumi and Odd came in after Ulrich and saw what he had seen, "What the heck is that?"

"What ever it is," Jeremie's voice could be heard, "kill it. It has to be a trick. A monster sent out to destroy us."

Odd aimed his glove at the girl lying on the ground still moaning in pain. Yumi took out her fans and got into position. Ulrich got into a defense position with his sword.

"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled and an arrow with the color of gold came shooting out at the speed of lightning straight at the girl in pain. It hit her. She screamed and scared the others. A beep came up at Jeremie's screen. It showed a card with a girl's picture on it and at the bottom a number went down to ten. Jeremie knew then that they were life points.

"It only has ten more life points!" Jeremie yelled, "One good shot from one of you will kill it for good."

"Stop!"

The voice cried. It was a voice of a girl.

"Please stop! Please don't hurt me." The pink haired girl slowly got up, still holding her side in pain. She faced Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. They all put their weapons down. The girl tried to get up, but fell over because of so much pain. Yumi couldn't help but feel for the creature so she ran to the person's side.

"Yumi, don't do it!" Jeremie cried, "It might be a trap."

"No!" Yumi yelled to Jeremie, "This girl needs help! She is too weak to fight or defend herself." Yumi put her hand out, slowly at first, to make sure it wasn't a trick. The girl lifted her hand slowly and dropped it into Yumi's.

"Thank you very much." The girl said, "Please take me to a tower, I need to get my energy back." Yumi lifted the girl up but had to put her back down because of how much pain she was in.

"Ulrich! You're strong aren't you? Lift this girl up and carry her." Yumi ordered.

"Why should I?" Ulrich answered.

"Because this girl is helpless and needs our help, just do it." Yumi barked.

"Jeremie?" Odd asked.

"Ulrich do what she says. This thing doesn't have enough life points to attack any of you or even give you any damage. Take her to a tower." Jeremie said.

Ulrich nodded and ran to the girl's side. He put his arms under her back and slowly lifted her up, trying to make her more comfortable. She still cried out in pain.

"Thank you." The young, pink-haired woman said, "I am very grateful for what you are doing for me. Please, now, take me to a neutral tower."

"A what?" Odd said to the girl Ulrich was carrying.

"It's one of those towers but has a blue kind of smoke surrounding the top of it." The girl said. She seemed to know a lot about this virtual world.

When they reached a tower that she was talking about, Ulrich, gently, put her down on her feet about five feet away from the tower. She winced as her feet touched the ground. As Ulrich stepped away, the girl took a deep breath and began to limp, ever so slowly, to the tower. When she got to the tower she turned around and said, "I will be back soon."

She slowly faced the tower, put her arms out and walked through it. She disappeared, slowly into the tower. None of them knew what was going on in the tower or what was happening to the girl inside.

"Jeremie?" Yumi said, "You don't know what is going on in that tower do you?"

"Well sort of." Jeremie's voice, "It seems like a charging program is taking place. I don't how this girl started it or how long it's going to last. Just, when she or it exits the tower, be prepared to attack."

"Yes, sir!" Odd said.

Just after Odd had yelled out, the girl had exited the tower. She had no weapons or armor for protection. She looked the same, but she wasn't holding her side in pain, she was smiling. She slowly approached the group of three and slowly the other raised their weapons.

"Please, my good friends do not fear me." The girl put her hands out in front, "I wish to thank you for before, back by the western mountains. I was attacked so badly that I couldn't get to the tower myself."

"Just who are you and how did you get here?" Odd said, not putting his weapon down. The girl looked away.

"I really don't know, to tell the truth. All I know is that I am Aelita, the only virtual living creature living here. This place is Lyoko."

"Lyoko?" Ulrich asked, "How do you know this place."

"Like before, I don't know." The girl, Aelita, spoke in such a sweet angelic voice that all of them seemed to lose the thought that she could be evil, "Just I awoke here and began to explore. I had no memory of what happened before I came here. I came alone without any information of this place, but I began to learn more and learned fast."

"So," Jeremie finally spoke up, "you have no memory of how this place was created, but you know everything about this world."

"Yes." Aelita looked around hoping to find the person who had said that, "Since I was alone, I began to search and found out more about this place, this new world, this cursed world. Then I had found out that I hold a special code. Code: Lyoko, a code that helps me get into any type of program from Xana."

"Xana, who is this person?" Yumi asked Aelita.

"Not a person, but a virus. An evil virus that can destroy anything if he gets powerful enough." Aelita said, "I have been able to stop him by deactivating the towers with my code. It has gotten much harder to get to the activated tower by myself without getting hurt by the monsters in the process. When the tower is deactivated, Xana's attack is canceled and everything returns to normal. Have you ever noticed anything strange where you come from? Any disasters of any sort?"

"Yes." Jeremie's voice sounded, "But not much, things such as shaking of the ground or black smoke coming from computers and such."

"I see." Aelita said, "Xana must not been able to fully make an attack on your world yet. He must not be strong enough. He will though and that's why you found me lying there before. Before this, I could get to a tower with ease and without worry, but it got harder and I got hurt more often. That is why I must ask you this one question."

"What do you want from us?" Ulrich asked the pink haired girl.

"I want you to help me and stop Xana with me." Aelita looked away to the skyline, "You might think I am asking too much, but I need somebody to help me get to these towers and defeat the monsters Xana sends to me. If you say yes, we can stop Xana from destroying Lyoko and your world. It would be dangerous, but you are at a less risk. You see, if I lose all my life points, I die and I don't come back. You people will be able to return to your home when you lose yours."

"I see now." Yumi said, "When you get hit you feel more pain then we would right?"

"Yes, but you will still feel weaker than if you had 100 life points." Aelita looked at the older girl and then the rest, "Will you take this task and stop Xana from destroying many lives and lands or will you not?"

There was silence. No one knew what to say. They wanted to help but they were putting their lives in danger not only tinkering with something they did not know about. And this girl, she was a mystery but a great help. If she was really what she seemed to be, she could really help them stop these evil thing or virus as she called it. Odd was the first one to speak.

"Let's do it!" Odd walked over to Aelita's side, "If we can save the world, who knows? We may even become famous around the Earth! I'm gonna do it wither you guys are doing it or not!"

"Odd has a point for once." Yumi walked over too, "We may be the only ones who can actually save the world."

"Well, I can't be alone with this one." Ulrich followed Yumi's footsteps, "This is too hard to put down!"

"Now Jeremie," Odd said, looking to the sky, "What path will you choose?"

"I don't know about this." Jeremie had second thoughts, "This could be dangerous. We can't trust this place, this is just too weird."

"Who is this person talking?" Aelita asked the group which she was now a part of.

"It's Jeremie." Yumi answered, "He helps us get here and looks out for things around here as well."

"If someone can work that computer," Aelita said, "then they must be extremely intelligent! It is hard to work with computers that advance. All the codes and bugs how have you been able to do such a thing?"

Jeremie blushed, "Well, I'm just good with computers. They are my life you could say."

"We would need your help!" Aelita said, "With your skills, it'll be much easier to defeat Xana."

"Jeremie?" Ulrich asked, "Do you side with her or what?"

There was silence.

"I'll do it." Jeremie said and the others began to cheer, "But if one bad thing goes wrong, we'll pull the plug on this adventure. Got that?"

"Yes, sir!" the group shouted.

"Now," Aelita turned to the tower again, "let me show Lyoko and how to get around and Jeremie?" _It kind of sounds nice to say his name _Aelita thought, "You can look around on your computer to find more information you need if you request."

She started walking to the tower and the other began to follow. Just after the last person entered the tower a low roar could be heard throughout the region.

This was only just the beginning of it all, Xana and the survival of Aelita and Lyoko.

**Fin **

How did you like? Review and be nice. I know a lot of people write stories like these and this one is mine! I think in the third season it tells more about the history of Lyoko and Aelita's past, but I'm not positive. Have a good 2006 everybody!

Peace


End file.
